Electroantimagnetic (EAM) launch systems have been previously proposed for relatively low cost delivery of various items from one location to another via terrestrial and/or space flight. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2014/0306065 to Palmer et al. While such EAM launch systems can provide the desired results, there remains a need in the field for improvements to the efficiency of such systems and methods of implementing such systems.